masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:X3M
To Chalta, Information provided in the Citadel section is lifted directly from the conversation between the C-Sec Customs officer and the male turian who calls her a racist. If you have questions about my information, please ask me and I will be happy to provide the source material. Thanks.Throwback 19:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : I don't believe the conversation is with respect to boarding a shuttle, rather with respect to entering the Citadel proper. If you cite the full conversation, I'll be more than happy to let it stand. Chalta 19:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Looks good! I stand corrected. Thanks. Chalta 19:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Dialogue Between a Human and a Turian Part One * T: I want to know when the next shuttle will get here. * H: There's one every ten minutes. * T: I don't want to wait that long. * H: I can't make the shuttles go any faster, sir. * T: You humans are all racist. Part Two * H: I'm sorry, sir, but I'll need you to remove any biotic amp you might be wearing. * T: What! Why? * H: Unfortunately, sir, biotics can be used as a weapon. The rules require me to confiscate all amps. Could you please hand over yours? * T: I don't have one. I'm not a biotic. * H: Oh, when I objected, I thought... * T: You humans are all racist. Part Three * H: I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you board a shuttle with that. * T: But this is a ceremonial item of my people. * H: Sir, it's a 15-centimeter serrated blade. * T: You humans are all racist. Part Four * H: You'll have to wait for the next shuttle. * T: You made me miss the last one! * H: You needed to go through security. * T: Why are you treating me like a criminal? * H: Because you tried to bring a 15-centimeter serrated blade onto a public shuttle. * T: You humans are all racist. Why is the first section in past tense? Why is the first section in past tense? It sounds weird as it was an old model not used anymore. L3zl13 23:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Speed Estimate This vehicle doesn't seem to be moving at 40 km/h (around 25 mph) in either the Lair of The Shadow Broker mission nor the Kasumi mission in Bekenstein. Isn't it possible that it takes those 30 minutes to get to Zakera Ward because of the traffic and/or speed limits? PumbaaSmith 21:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Math paragraph Do we really need an entire paragraph dedicated to showing how the speed of one of these things is figured? Seems to me we could get away with just a single sentence; the rest just gets confusing. Swk3000 22:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) question of trivia "There are flatbed truck versions seen on Omega, the Factory District of the Citadel and whilst escaping Donovan Hock's mansion in Kasumi's Loyalty Mission. " Haven't glanced at these in a while, but are they the same type used by the Shadow Broker's agents (in LotSB)? --AnotherRho 06:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Needs to be renamed During the mission in ME3 where you go to the Ardat-Yakshi monestary, there is an X3M parked outside. When selected if EDI was brought she will say that "this C-111 Skyline Shuttle is exuding heat." I propose renaming this article to "C-111 Skyline Shuttle" as we now know the actual name for it.---BrewCrew4Life21 :I think that's just a model of aircar. CDN a while back mentioned a "Tess Auburn 2166 aircar". If this page is going to be moved anywhere, it should be to "Aircar" or whichever of the alternate names listed in the intro paragraph is most common in ME lore. And for the record, I oppose moving this article to "C-111 Skyline Shuttle". -- Commdor (Talk) 22:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I always thought we should just call this article "Aircar", or whatever the Mass Effect model files label it as. Does the artbook specifically refer to them as X3M? Mr. Mittens 22:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::If we have 3 sources calling it 3 diffeerent names then it should be moved to Skycar because that is what I have heard most. And sorry for grammar. I'm using a tablet---BrewCrew4Life21 Rapid Transit with Leviathan installed So I took a trip to the Presidium Commons with Leviathan dlc installed, and just as you exit the elevator, a new panel is available by Avina, which allows for Rapid Transit straight to the Normandy, bypassing the bay D24. It can't be used to go anywhere else though. Should this be mentioned? --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :The new console should be noted in the articles for the Citadel locations (Presidium Commons, etc.) where it appears. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll make the notes once I've scoured all the decks to make sure. Also, I'm pretty sure Leviathan adds -all- the weapon mods that were exclusive to multiplayer. I'll check back with this too. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:10, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Adding the known car models and attempting to calculate max speed 1. There are three known sky-car models: * Tess Auburn 2166 aircar (from the Cerberus News Network) * C-111 Skyline Shuttle (from the asari monestary mission in ME3) * Mark II 2187 Blackout (from the Citadel DLC in the strip) Maybe these should, could be added. : 2. The speed, it'd be different for ever model and there are some calculations here in the talk page but: The Mark II 2187 Blackout has a toop speed, according to Car Enthusiast, of 650 clicks. Clicks is the informal ploural noun of ¨klick¨ and is converted into kilometers. 650 kilometers per hour, is the logical assumption. With that I leave. --Theh5 (talk) 12:15, August 5, 2017 (UTC) When you invite EDI on the Citadel DLC, she mentions the same vehicle, the Blackout, but instead of clicks says kilometers per hour, confirming that assumption. --Dark-Carioca (talk) 14:35, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Esquiran sporting shuttle. Turian design with unmatched acceleration and peerless manevuring. It can be fitted an mass accelerator perfect for heavy traffic days. Used Ship Salweman refers to it.--Theh5 (talk) 23:51, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Elkoss Sapphire family skycar. Samara bequeathed one - Shadow Broker dossies.--Theh5 (talk) 12:07, October 17, 2017 (UTC)